


Lost in Destination

by XuanYue



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Film Spoiler, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03, Temporarily Disabled, another possible ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 無法言說的喜悅和痛楚使傑克的胸口飽脹，他望著她，像是仰望太過明亮的太陽，縱然使人溫暖，直視卻也會灼傷雙眼，終究落入黑暗。他的心臟快速跳動，幾乎讓他喘不過氣來，但他仍克制不住自己彎起嘴角，凝視她，如同要將她的身影牢牢烙印在腦海之中，不會忘記。
Relationships: Hugh Collins & Jack Robinson, Jack Robinson & Rosie Sanderson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Lost in Destination

**Author's Note:**

> (1) 有電影版劇透  
>  (2) 私設在S3E08結尾到電影版開頭之間，傑克和芙里妮曾經交往過

**世界是如此紛亂憂煩，有如失序的星象潰散  
在愛與死亡之間，你是我必須而永恆的秩序  
——里爾克（René Maria Rilke）**  
  
  
  
  
轟然崩落的石塊隨著第二聲槍響而停止，整個地穴在天搖地動之後隨之恢復平靜，陽光穿過揚起的塵埃，彷彿什麼都沒有發生過，在這塊綠洲數千年的歷史之中，簡直不值得一提。  
  
芙里妮睜開眼睛，發現自己被包圍在傑克的懷抱之中，他的手臂保護著她的頭和臉，他們緊靠在彼此身上，傑克米白色的襯衫上有泥土與汗水的氣味，她的皮膚能感覺到亞麻布料的質感，而他們的下半身也緊緊相貼，一種親暱的姿態。傑克為她擋去大部分掉落的石塊，被擦傷的小腿仍隱隱生疼，芙里妮並不在意，而傑克的呼吸規律地吹在她的額上，代表他也安然無恙。然後她又想起第二聲槍響和停止搖晃的土地。是強納森。她想回去拯救他，說服他放下手槍，放下被詛咒的想法，可是地穴崩塌得太快，傑克摟住她的腰，將她向後拉，巨石在他們眼前將墓穴的入口堵死，再也沒有人能打擾他們的安眠。她的眼眶中開始聚集淚水。  
  
他們暫時動彈不得，大量的落石將兩人掩埋，但芙里妮並不擔心，那些石塊之間有縫隙，至少他們呼吸無虞，不會被悶死在石堆之下。她記得最後看見雪琳已順利逃出地穴，外頭有駱駝和足夠的糧食和飲水，那個聰明的女孩會找到人求救的。  
  
傑克的胸膛擠壓著她的。當她說「來追我」，並未想到他會一路追到巴勒斯坦來。傑克羅賓森是個內斂又含蓄的男人，卻在眾人面前要求她不能將他拋下，那雙眼閃爍著海藍色的光芒，是驚訝、不可置信、些許的憤怒和卑微的請求，拉扯著她心臟裡的弦，為這個男人竟然能表現出如此的愛而疼痛。  
  
她愛他，無庸置疑，難道他不知道嗎？  
  
「你終究把我釘住了，傑克，至少暫時是這樣。」  
  
她企圖讓自己的聲音聽起來像在發牢騷，但掩飾不住語調中的笑意，如果是這樣被「釘住」，她相當樂意。當然，將石塊換成鵝絨被、硬梆梆的沙地換成她舒適的絲質床單和床墊、沾滿泥土和汗水的沙漠裝扮換成觸感良好的睡衣，她也不會抱怨太多……唔，汗水或許可以保留一點，她喜歡傑克的味道。  
  
「妳知道，」傑克聽起來有些無奈，她的臉頰靠在他的胸口上，同時聽見他的嘆氣和感覺到說話的振動，「這跟我預想的情境不太一樣。」  
  
「是的，這個夜晚的確與眾不同。」她承認。  
  
她得努力不去想強納森，不去想天搖地動中的兩聲槍響，揭露真相而導致強納森的死亡是始料未及，即使是他的行為讓他自己付出代價，仍讓她非常難受。並不是說如果早能預料到這個結果，她就會選擇讓真相繼續被掩埋，她不是個會後悔的人，但和羅夫豪斯家兄弟的情誼對她來說很重要，就算強納森因為戰爭，彷彿變成一個她不認識的人，他也不該被迫手刃自己的父親，並與那個可鄙之人一同葬身陰暗的地穴之中。  
  
而有什麼比和傑克調情作為更好的分心方式？  
  
「必須承認我更希望是腳之外的部位發麻。要是能稍微讓你的腿從我身上移開，我們能做些更有趣的事，例如……」  
  
「我沒辦法，芙里妮。」  
  
她正要繼續闡述自己的幻想，就被傑克打斷，為此她有些惱怒，畢竟困在一堆落石之下，有什麼比天馬行空更適合現在的情境？外頭有浪漫的沙漠和璀璨的星空，散佈著與南半球不同的圖案，地穴四周卻一片漆黑，只有她和傑克的體溫和聲音，他們連該往哪裡脫困都不知道。  
  
但她可以理解，畢竟傑克為她承受了多數的落石。  
  
「別那麼急，傑克，我說的當然不是現在。」  
  
傑克突然沉默下來，呼吸聲變得有些沉重，他的胸膛輕輕振動，幾次像要開口說些什麼，又繼續沉默不語。芙里妮開始有些詫異，傑克並非開不起玩笑的人，這種程度的調情對他們來說都可以稱得上是習慣了，這個古老的地穴中他們是唯二活著的生物，就算她在這裡揪著傑克的領子對他做心理分析，也很遺憾地無法毀壞羅賓森探長的名譽。  
  
「傑克？」  
  
「我感覺不到我的腿，芙里妮。」傑克的語調很平靜，甚至比他們認識以來的諸多時候都還要缺乏起伏，畢竟她總是能挑動他的情緒，不管是闖進犯罪現場或其他別的。「有一塊石頭砸中我的下背，因為是鈍擊，我想沒有開放性的傷口，但是我試著擺動我的腿，它們卻不聽使喚。」  
  
一陣惡寒從她的腳底板竄起，身為一個曾經在戰場上服務的護士，芙里妮知道這代表什麼意思，她親眼看過士兵因為被砲彈擊碎脊椎，從此再也站不起來，餘生只能仰賴輪椅。她不能想像傑克那雙美麗而強健的腿不能行走、奔跑或蹬在自行車的踏板上；她也不能想像傑克無法回到工作崗位，與她一起撿拾真相的碎片。  
  
「這不會影響你高明的舞步，傑克羅賓森。」  
  
  
  
  
他們被救出來是四天後的事了，雪琳在第一時間就找到人幫忙，但沙塵暴改變了當地的地形，雪琳幾乎認不出她成長的小村落，人們花費整整兩天才找到曾經的綠洲，又花費兩天將碎石塊搬運清空，將他們從底下拖出來，那時芙里妮和傑克已因為脫水進入半昏迷狀態。  
  
更糟的是，她父親又捅出了爛攤子，她必須回倫敦去收拾，以免母親必須面對那些窮凶極惡的歹徒，不僅威脅要砍斷她父親的手臂，甚至掌握了一些亨利喬治費雪不可見人的醜事。如果讓芙里妮選擇，要是損失一隻手可以讓父親改正所有的惡習，她認為不見得是件壞事，但母親在社交界的名譽將毀於一旦，而她無法忽視母親的求救信。  
  
  
  
芙里妮回到墨爾本，她等不及先回到大宅，就直接指使賽斯和伯特往傑克的住處駛去，她記得傑克住的是警局分發的警官宿舍，那是一棟戰前建築的二樓，她暗暗期待，如果可以照常上下移動，是否代表傑克的傷勢已經大為好轉？她咬著下唇，不能控制地心跳加速，她不知道會看到怎麼樣的傑克，這半個多月以來她從麥克那裡得到一些消息，但故友總是語帶保留，只說傑克並沒有生命危險，也定時到醫院去做檢查和復健，其餘的不願意多說。  
  
傑克不回覆她的電報。  
  
她來過傑克的住處一次，那是在蘿西離開墨爾本之後，她提著晚餐敲響傑克的大門，共飲那瓶作為禮物的威士忌，傑克在她面前第一次表現地如此脆弱，彷彿所有堅硬的鎧甲都被溶解，袒露出蒼白的內臟。他說他不會去追尋蘿西的腳步，因為他已有自己的旅程，就在謎題與真相之間。  
  
打開車門，她的腳踩在地上時仍有在雲端的虛浮感，芙里妮要賽斯和伯特將行李先送回大宅，她自己會想辦法回去。依照記憶，她走上木階梯，敲了敲門，用盡她所有的耐心，卻沒得到任何回應，裡面安靜到像沒有人居住。她掏出開鎖工具，撬開了那扇她過去不敢打開的大門，傑克已經不住在那裡了。  
  
  
  
  
  
傑克沉浸在里爾克的詩句裡，因為太過專注，差點沒注意到瓦斯爐上的水已經燒開。他將書籤夾在書頁之中，輕輕撫過上面繪有知更鳥的硬紙，小鳥胸前焰色羽毛彷彿正在燃燒，小小的書卡長有尖刺般刺痛他的指尖，上面的香味已經變淡，但那是她刻意噴上的法國香水氣味。  
  
雖然這間房屋的家具並非為他量身打造，由於前任屋主是身材嬌小的女性，流理臺和瓦斯爐的高度還在他能自理的範圍，維多利亞警方將他的住處換到這裡來，主要也是因為他拒絕僱人全天協助他的生活。他將熱水倒進茶壺中，紅褐中帶著金黃的色澤在裡面蔓延開來，他蓋上蓋子，門口電鈴在此時響起。  
  
他推著兩側的輪框來到門口，從內側將鎖打開，來者躊躇站在門口遲遲不肯踏進來，低頭看著他，滿臉不自在的表情。他抿緊嘴唇，即使受傷已經半個多月，他也還不習慣自己總是需要抬頭仰望他人，更何況他現在只穿著舒適的居家服，雖然仍稱得上得體，但他還是比較習慣襯衫和西裝外套穿在身上筆挺的觸感。  
  
傑克稍稍將輪椅退開，側著頭，示意對方進到屋子裡。這間房子所有的進出口都已經整理過了，既不堆放雜物，內外也沒有落差，為的就是方便行動，玄關直接連結外面的走道一片平坦，讓他可以自己出門，或拿取雜貨店送上門的物品。  
  
這一切，都以他不會痊癒作為最後的打算。  
  
「進來吧，柯林斯。」  
  
柯林斯慌慌張張地摘下警帽，手裡捏著變皺的卷宗，侷促不安，以眼神向他再三確認獲得允許，才踏進來，並隨手關上門。  
  
「謝、謝謝您，長官。」  
  
他領著柯林斯來到客廳的沙發旁，讓年輕的警員坐下，在倆人面前的茶杯中都倒了茶。  
  
「所以，你來找我有什麼事，柯林斯？」傑克端起茶杯，啜飲一口金紅色的液體，這是蘿西上次探望他時帶來的慰問品，相當高級的大吉嶺茶葉，紅茶的香氣在唇齒間餘韻不絕──這半個月以來他泡茶的技術倒是變好了。「本來該送你酒的，」她說，「慶祝你劫後餘生。」後面的話她沒有說出口，但是也不需要說出口，醫囑是不能喝酒，如果還想要有機會恢復的話。  
  
柯林斯放下手裡捏皺的卷宗，放在他面前，他仍低頭喝著紅茶，眼角餘光卻不自覺落在那個黃色的資料夾上。他知道裡面會有什麼，死者的檔案，包括姓名、年紀、出生年月日、種族、照片、死因、初步觀察和法醫的解剖紀錄等等，以及對於犯罪現場的第一手記錄和照片。這是他所熟悉的東西，戰爭前後加起來至少有十五年都在跟這種東西打交道，將拼圖一塊塊拼起，找尋出最後的真相，還給死者家屬一個公道。  
  
「長官，我在這次的調查中遇到問題，像是目擊證人的說詞有、有些反反覆覆的，還有法醫的解剖紀錄……」  
  
已經升為資深警員的柯林斯打開那個資料夾，將裡面的檔案一一拿出，攤平在桌上，他能看見柯林斯在上頭做了許多筆記，甚至用不同顏色的鉛筆標出不一致之處，這都是在他的訓練下習得的辦案技巧，顯示年輕的警員逐漸成為能夠獨當一面的優秀執法人員，只是缺乏自信。  
  
「……我知道現在您已經不處理案件了，但是……能請您給我一些意見嗎？」  
  
「這是不恰當的，柯林斯。你現在的直屬上司是奧西尼歐，這是他的案件。」他冷漠地拒絕柯林斯的請求，以為自己並不在意，手掌卻無意識磨蹭著輪椅的扶手，陳舊的木頭邊緣已被磨得圓滑，過去大概也有不少人藉著撫摸扶手獲得一些平靜。  
  
「但是⋯⋯但是，探長，奧西尼歐警探他⋯⋯」  
  
傑克知道柯林斯那些沒有說出來的話是什麼，奧西尼歐並非維多利亞警方中最有能力的警探，甚至也不是最努力的，那個老好人天主教徒在年輕時幸運遇上優秀的搭檔，偵破幾個重要案件，才得以在退休前升到警探的位置。自從那位搭檔因公殉職後，奧西尼歐的破案率直直往下滑。  
  
如果柯林斯以後想繼續往上爬，學會面對奧西尼歐這種不求表現、但求無過的同事或上司，和提升辦案能力相等重要。況且，年輕的警員需要學會相信自己歸納得出的結論。  
  
「不需要我多做說明，你也應該知道，將偵辦中的案件檔案洩露給無關人士是不被允許的。今天，我會當成你過來只是為了將辦公室裡的私人物品交給我，至於這個案件，我依然一無所知。」  
  
「⋯⋯是的，長官。局長明明說您可以保留辦公室的⋯⋯我們都在等您回來！」  
  
他沒有回答，只是又喝了一口茶，已經沒有剛泡好時的香氣，卻也不燙口，看著柯林斯一臉挫敗將卷宗收起，接著從隨身的包包中掏出幾樣物品：他的莎士比亞全集、鋼筆、掛在辦公桌後的小幅畫作和裝著餅乾的鐵盒。他拿起鐵盒，原先以為裡面已經是空的，卻訝異地發現裝滿他喜歡口味的餅乾。  
  
他抬起一邊眉毛向柯林斯詢問，年輕的警員連忙解釋。  
  
「是小桃要我帶來的！她說她現在不方便出門，要我向您致意。」  
  
威廉斯小姐⋯⋯不，現在是柯林斯太太了，向來是烘烤點心的好手，他記得大宅的廚房總是充滿烘烤點心的香氣，那是雞蛋、麵粉、奶油和糖所施展的魔法。距離他上次造訪並不是太久遠以前的事，但現在回想起來，歡笑聲與食物香氣都退得很遠，彷彿失去光彩。  
  
「替我謝謝桃樂絲。」  
  
  
  
柯林斯沮喪到甚至沒將茶喝完就離開。  
  
傑克不急著收拾茶几上的杯盤，反正他今天不需要去醫院，有大把的時間可以慢慢摸索對他來說最便利的方式。他將小盤疊起，放在腿上，推動輪框將自己移動到廚房去，但餅乾鐵盒就留在桌上。  
  
門鈴聲再次響起，他放下手邊收拾的工作挪去開門，柯林斯大概忘了什麼東西，年輕的警員相當認真，有時也難免粗心大意。  
  
他一邊移動時一邊覺得熟悉的法國香水氣味纏繞著他，但他搖搖頭，明顯是個因為在里爾克的書裡找到那張知更鳥書籤帶來的幻覺。他還記得那是一個晴朗的下午，他們在綠草如茵的河岸邊野餐，樹蔭下很涼爽，風吹過林木沙沙作響，他們假裝喝茶和閱讀，談論不著邊際的話題，事實上，每一次傳遞茶杯、從對方手上接過司康或果醬時，眼神流轉和觸碰的指尖都是一次調情。她說有個禮物要送他，在遞給他之前卻將書籤放在胸口上，對著書籤噴了一點慣用的香水，把書籤交給他時還邪惡地提醒，要他記得，每一次翻開書頁時都要想起這張書籤曾經被放置在哪裡。  
  
他曾在陽光未眷顧到的角落，吻過那片胸口的每一寸肌膚，他熟知那裡的氣味與紋理，熟知當嘴唇輕輕碰觸那細膩的皮膚時，會引起她一陣顫慄。  
  
「傑克！」  
  
她就站在那裡，眼裡滿溢再次見到他的快樂。  
  
無法言說的喜悅和痛楚使傑克的胸口飽脹，他望著她，像是仰望太過明亮的太陽，縱然使人溫暖，直視卻也會灼傷雙眼，終究落入黑暗。他的心臟快速跳動，幾乎讓他喘不過氣來，但他仍克制不住自己彎起嘴角，凝視她，如同要將她的身影牢牢烙印在腦海之中，不會忘記。  
  
「妳找到我了，費雪小姐。」  
  
  
  
  
「這不算太難——即使我不是天文望遠鏡。」她俏皮地對傑克眨眼，他看起來很好，熟練地將輪椅往後退，讓她進來後又伸手將門關上。  
  
傑克穿著米白色襯衫和墨綠色毛衣，沒有打上領帶，大地色的長褲看起來很舒適；沒有用髮油打理的褐金色頭髮看起來蓬鬆柔軟。她喜歡平時西裝筆挺的羅賓森探長，一切端正如最精準的尺規，但她也喜歡身穿居家服的傑克，看來無害又年輕，內裡卻還是那個狡猾的傑克羅賓森。  
  
「這件毛衣很適合你。」  
  
芙里妮俯身向前，手指滑過毛衣的V型領口，他的呼吸近在咫尺，那雙深藍色的眼眸凝望著她，她很熟悉這種感覺；當他嘴唇的弧線進入視線之中，她總是無法思考，甚至無法記得呼吸。親吻過太多次，她的身體已經記住最恰當的角度……他的存在總是蠱惑著她。  
  
「妳為何而來，費雪小姐？」傑克抓住她的手，聲音低啞。  
  
她輕巧地將手抽回，逕行走到客廳中央，傑克的新居有很好的採光，東西不多，四處都留了足夠的空間讓輪椅可以前進而不會受到阻礙。一股酸澀感湧上她的喉頭，注意到他第二次稱呼她為「費雪小姐」，有禮又生疏，自從他追到倫敦來之後已許久沒有這樣叫過她。她在沙發上坐下，茶几上一雙灰色的絲質女士手套映入她的眼簾，她拿起來細看，材質和做工都十分精緻，靠近手腕處以絲線繡上兩朵相依的玫瑰和葉片。  
  
她轉向他的方向，展示那雙手套，對他挑了挑眉。  
  
「她出門了嗎？」  
  
她的胃像被打了一記悶拳，或許她沒有資格過問，畢竟當初是她拋下他、離開墨爾本，是她為了逃避一場可能的婚禮離開他身邊，即使他表明自己尊重她是那種不想踏入婚姻的人。但嫉妒仍從胸口湧出，彷彿滾燙的岩漿，隨時都可能將四周燒成寸草不生的荒地。  
  
「不。」傑克的語氣有些急切，隨即伴隨著濃濃的懊惱，似乎後悔不該否認得那麼快。「……蘿西只是來探望我，她覺得我需要一些陪伴。」  
  
沒有什麼比他的否認更能撫平她的嫉妒。  
  
芙里妮在他膝前蹲下，手掌放在他的大腿上，挺起身，將領口到脖子這片毫無遮掩的肌膚暴露在他面前，那上面曾遍佈他留下的痕跡，就算用絲巾遮掩也無濟於事。這是他宣示佔有慾的方法，而她喜歡。  
  
「我對提供陪伴也很感興趣，探長。」  
  
他傾身，撫摸她裸露的頸項，亞奇伍茲造成的傷口仍留下一道細白的傷疤，他指尖的碰觸充滿憐愛，過去乾燥而柔軟的嘴唇也多次在此游移；他偏頭看著她，手掌貼著她微涼的皮膚，輕輕托著她的後頸。  
  
「我不確定我需要任何人陪伴。」他抿唇，然後低語。  
  
「是嗎？」  
  
她在他的唇邊呢喃，下一秒就迎來他的吻，他含住她的下唇，大手伸進她的髮絲之間，吻得像絕望而乾渴的魚，奪去她肺部所有的氧氣。她迷失在他的唇舌之間，只有這個男人才能一次又一次讓她如此迷戀不已，她是如此願意交付出自己的靈魂，放進他跳動的心。  
  
痛苦與眷戀同時在他們之中發酵，即使麥克說，有極高的機率傑克能夠恢復正常，她也能從這間窗明几淨的屋子中感受到他的絕望和不安，他表現得如此平靜，似乎已經接受命運，不做掙扎也不抵抗。  
  
眼淚在眼眶中聚集，她在吻中嚐到苦澀的味道。  
  
他放開她，靠著彼此的額頭喘息。  
  
「是我的錯，傑克。」  
  
阻擋不了浪潮般湧來的罪惡感，恐懼與愧疚交雜，自從珍妮的事之後，她不曾再感到如此無力，就算握緊掌心，也抓不住任何東西，只能眼睜睜看著它流逝。她向來認為，所有魯莽、衝動或不經思考的評語，只適合用在那些無法為自己行為負責的人上，她總是承擔起自己決定的每一個後果，因此沒有人能告訴她，她應當如何行動。  
  
但傑克承受了她行為的結果。  
  
「我要駁回這個宣判。」他用拇指擦過她的嘴唇，聲音低得幾乎聽不見。「妳不欠我任何東西，費雪小姐。」  
  
這是他第三次稱呼她為費雪小姐，聽起來像是道別，像是他在她的哀悼會上說要與她告別。而她不明白，為何他總是可以如此輕易決定要捨棄她，或是他們曾經一起度過和擁有的一切？  
  
「你依然是你，傑克羅賓森。我們的華爾滋還沒有跳完。」  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
他在睡前忘記拉上窗簾，甫升起的陽光透過巨大的玻璃窗照射在他的床上，即使是感受不到任何溫度的雙腿，陽光仍溫柔照耀，讓人感覺……太過刺眼了一些。傑克抬手擦去額前的冷汗，但他整個人像是被從水裡撈出來般，汗水浸濕了他的睡衣、枕頭與床單。  
  
又是一天的開始。  
  
傑克瞇起眼，看著陌生的天花板，隨著窗外的陽光逐漸明亮起來，他又花了一點時間才想起自己遷到新居來已有一段日子，還是不太習慣。疲倦感襲捲全身，他睡得不多，整個晚上被疼痛折磨不得安眠，麥克醫生警告過他會有這個症狀，有些脊隨受傷的病人即使失去對雙腿的控制和知覺，仍會有不知從何而來的刺痛，彷彿上千隻螞蟻啃咬、企圖鑽進他的皮膚，但不論他怎麼拍打，痛楚和麻癢都不會有任何的改變，因為這本來就是不該存在的感覺。  
  
最難以忍受的時候他試著以藥物減緩症狀，對現在的他來說，沒有一個動作是簡單的。下床，移動到廚房去倒一杯水，他得用上半身的力量將自己從床鋪撐起，扶著床頭櫃坐到輪椅上，起初他也曾失敗過好幾次，只因支撐不住自己而摔得鼻青眼腫，經過半個多月的練習，已經成為習慣；他的手因疼痛顫抖，幾乎拿不住玻璃杯，好不容易吞服下藥片，又得從輪椅挪回床榻上。  
  
天亮之前他淺淺睡去，藥片的效果終於發揮作用，那是個太過清晰又尋常的夢境：當地海灘發現一具溺斃屍體，是個年輕的原住民男性，芙里妮總是比他更快得到消息，出現在命案現場；他們一起驅車前往停屍間，麥克醫生對死因有些初步的解釋；他們在警局訊問嫌疑犯，她坐在他的辦公桌上，彷彿那個角落刻著芙里妮費雪的姓名縮寫。共同偵辦案件的時候他們像是在共舞，她進，他退，跟著優雅的旋律踏步並旋轉，然後意亂情迷。  
  
這曾經是他們之間再尋常不過的光景，卻沒有比醒來更殘酷的事。  
  
床頭的時鐘顯示現在是早上七點，他先是聽見電鈴聲，然後是鑰匙插入門鎖轉動的聲音，腳步聲朝他的臥室而來，在門口停下，輕輕敲門。  
  
「是我，羅賓森探長，我可以進來嗎？」  
  
「可以。」  
  
門應聲開啟，一位女士站在門口，雖然頭髮花白，臉上皺紋並不多，身材也很結實，臉上有種堅毅的神態，明顯是個能夠吃苦耐勞的堅強女性。  
  
「早安，朗恩太太。」  
  
他對她點了點頭，試圖維持平常的模樣。  
  
但朗恩太太曾在大戰時隨軍隊前往前線，在那裡見識過槍林彈雨，為受傷的士兵祈禱和包紮，沒有什麼能瞞過她銳利的眼睛。她繞過地上的玻璃杯碎片來到他床前，伸手探向他的額頭。  
  
「你在發燒。」語氣肯定。  
  
她又掀開他蓋在身上的毛毯，一塊拇指大小的碎玻璃嵌在他的小腿上，邊緣的血跡已經凝固、乾燥，而他對這個狀況毫無所覺。分明是出現在自己身上的傷口，感覺不到半分疼痛，即使是親眼看著朗恩太太俐落地用消毒過的鑷子將碎片取出，上藥、包紮，也缺乏真實感，彷彿那是別人的肉體，別人的疼痛。  
  
傑克乖乖吞下朗恩太太拿來的藥片，那是醫院為了預防發燒狀況所準備的退燒藥。朗恩太太有種母親般的嚴厲感，卻也像母親一樣令人信賴和安心；她並不因他有殘疾而對他特別溫柔，也不給予過分的關懷和憐憫──那正是他現在最不需要的東西。  
  
「麥克醫生囑咐您今天得到醫院回診。」  
  
「我知道，謝謝妳，朗恩太太。」  
  
「需要幫你叫計程車嗎？讓他們三十分鐘後在外頭等？」  
  
「好，麻煩妳。」  
  
他將朗恩太太準備好的衣物放在腿上，推著輪椅往浴室移動，又想起蘿西昨天打來的電話，她說她會來，不需要見到她讓傑克鬆了口氣。他揉揉眉間，發燒和其他因素讓他頭痛。他們結婚時，他沒有想過會跟她離婚；最後一次見面是送她搭上開往歐洲的定期航班，他也沒有想過她會回來，並且看見他最狼狽的樣子。蘿西責怪芙里妮，她認為是那個任性、莽撞的女偵探造成他現在的處境，即使他解釋那是他自己的選擇。  
  
朗恩太太正在換下被汗水浸溼的床單。  
  
「桑德森小姐今天會來取回她忘記帶走的物品，麻煩妳將客廳茶几上的灰色手套交給她。」  
  
  
  
  
  
芙里妮將希斯巴諾停在轉角，她提著巴特勒先生做的午餐盒，有八成的把握傑克會開門，至少看在食物的份上，火腿、起司和芥末漬黃瓜的三明治，蘑菇松露烘蛋，極致美味的烤牛肉，以及一大塊新鮮出爐的櫻桃派，傑克肯定會吃掉全部。有鑑於傑克現在的身體狀況不適合晚間小酌，她相信午餐約會是一個適切的替代方案。  
  
她才剛穿過馬路，就看見蘿西站在傑克新居門口，手裡拿著那雙灰色絲質的手套，似乎在跟另一個沒見過的女人說話，聲音隱隱約約傳進她的耳裡，就算她難得想保持社交禮儀都不行。  
  
「……妳是說，他不在家嗎？」  
  
「是的。羅賓森探長提醒我將這雙手套交給桑德森小姐。」  
  
「我想在裡面等他回來。」  
  
「恐怕不行，小姐。我的工作時間只到下午四點，不確定探長在那之前會不會回來，我不能讓妳獨自待在裡面。」  
  
「我知道了。如果見到他，請轉達我會再來的。」  
  
她尷尬地站在那裡，無論如何，蘿西轉身一定會看見她，雖然她欣賞蘿西桑德森這位女性，但顯然她們的關係太過複雜，而且對方對她並沒有什麼好感，尤其在經過喬治桑德森和弗萊徹的案件過後。她以為蘿西不會再回到墨爾本，畢竟那次的事件對一個驕傲的女性來說造成極大傷害，沒有人會想待在一個不歡迎自己的地方。她隱隱猜測蘿西是為了傑克回來。  
  
「許久不見，蘿西。」  
  
不出意料，對方看見她出現時沒什麼好臉色，只是勉強維持社交禮儀向她點點頭，厭惡的神情毫不掩飾。  
  
「日安，費雪小姐。」  
  
蘿西快速從她身邊走過，像是一秒也不願意跟她待在同一個地方，走了幾步後又快步折回，除了厭惡之外更有形於色的憤怒。  
  
「妳怎麼還敢來找他？如果不是妳，傑克不需要遭受這種痛苦，每一次妳都只讓他的處境變得更糟。」  
  
不需要別人來提醒她，她也知道責任在她身上，即使傑克並不怪她，這依然是她所造成的結果。如果不是她因為聽見槍響，在地穴崩塌時仍決定折回去拯救強納森，傑克也不會跟在她身後，只為將她拉出地穴；他可以和雪琳一樣順利逃出去，而不是和她一起在崩陷的碎石堆中被困了四天。  
  
「因為妳，他不再是那個傑克，他已經變得不像他……他不能行走，甚至不能自己站起來……妳想過他的工作、他的事業嗎？妳想過傑克可能不再是警察了嗎？請妳不要再傷害他了，費雪小姐。」  
  
她不介意蘿西的無禮，卻隱約知道了他們當初離婚的真相，在蘿西的眼裡，從戰爭中回來的傑克失去了眼中的神采，成為一個完全不同的人，這讓蘿西不能忍受。即使是他們剛認識時，傑克仍散發著難以忽視的光芒，他的正直和對真相的追求讓他身上有別於其他人的吸引力；現在的傑克同樣沒有改變，他只是隱藏起真正的自己。  
  
但她並不打算因此遠離。  
  
「對我來說，傑克永遠都是傑克。」她握緊手上的午餐提籃，出於禮貌，也出於對方對她的厭惡，決定改變稱呼：「桑德森小姐。」  
  
  
  
芙里妮回到大宅，她剛到休和桃樂絲的新居探望即將臨盆的小桃，新任柯林斯太太對她提起傑克的近況，不敢相信嗜工作如命的羅賓森探長竟然拒絕了解案件內容，而這讓休相當傷心。  
  
她聽見廚房有說話的聲音，賽斯和伯特正窩在烤箱旁邊享用剛出爐的果醬餡餅，巴特勒先生幫他們在茶杯中加進牛奶。他們抬起頭來跟她打了聲招呼，她在餐桌的另一端坐下，沒有力氣掩飾她的沮喪，傑克這週徹底躲著她，就算她在外面將門板敲得震天響，他也視若無睹。麥克拒絕對她透露傑克回診的時間，她的老友表示：「這是妳跟傑克羅賓森的問題，我才不要摻合進去──喔，還有醫師病患保密條款的問題。」  
  
她在切片麵包上塗滿奶油，咬掉半塊之後就沒什麼胃口，如今就算是油封鴨也不能讓她再多吃一點。蘿西的話讓她相當難受，一方面她知道蘿西說得沒錯，她似乎總讓心愛的探長左右為難，這次甚至可能留下永久的傷害，誰也不能想像她的懊悔，這是在1918年後幾乎不再出現在她字典中的兩個字；另一方面，她因為蘿西用那種充滿憐憫和同情的眼光看著傑克而感到憤怒，她也不希望這件事發生，但無論傑克是否終生需要依賴輪椅，都不會改變她對傑克的看法，他是如此美好且不可思議。  
  
巴特勒先生為她端來一杯冒著熱氣和白蘭地香味的紅茶，她向老管家投去一個感激的微笑。  
  
「我以為您去和羅賓森探長共進午餐了？」  
  
「他不在家。」  
  
「我們剛見過探長，小姐。」賽斯從餅乾盤中抬起頭來，嘴角還沾著一點柑橘果醬，轉頭向一邊的伯特尋求意見，「他的狀況看起來不太好。對吧？」  
  
「是啊。很沉默，甚至沒對我大談共產主義革命有什麼意見。」  
  
「什麼時候？噢！」  
  
慌亂讓她突然站起身，撞倒了那杯滾燙的紅茶，不偏不倚潑在她的右大腿上。巴特勒先生遞給她毛巾擦拭，但她沒有心情管這個，如果傑克出了什麼事……她心急如焚，照理說，如果麥克會放傑克離開醫院，那麼情況並不危急。但她沒辦法抑止自己焦慮的情緒，被埋在地穴的四天中，每一天她都感覺到傑克因為疼痛和缺水逐漸失去意識，生命如同一觸即斷的絲線。死亡從來就無法嚇倒她，但可能失去傑克讓她面臨最大的恐懼⋯⋯她不敢想像這個世界會變成什麼樣子。  
  
「就在剛剛。早上他的管家打電話叫計程車，要我們載探長去醫院複診，我們在醫院外等了兩個小時，剛才才把他載回家。」  
  
  
  
  
  
他的燒依舊不退，後腰的傷卻在復原當中。麥克醫生檢查過後，確認腫塊對治療反應良好，已逐漸消腫，很快就會減輕對神經的壓迫，最近應該能開始慢慢回復知覺，只是要恢復到以往行走和奔跑的能力，還需要一段時間。這是他受傷以來第一次，看到一絲絲自己有復原的可能，而不是空泛的安慰之語。  
  
朗恩太太外出採買，他打開餐桌上的午餐籐籃，只看了一眼就知道那絕不是朗恩太太為他準備的食物，火腿、起司和芥末醃黃瓜的三明治，松露蘑菇烘蛋，烤牛肉，這個菜色寫滿了芙里妮費雪的名字，她知道他喜歡吃什麼，也從不吝惜用這些食物來誘拐他、讓他臣服。  
  
此時門鈴突然響起，隨即而來的是連續不斷的敲門聲。  
  
「傑克！我知道你在裡面！」  
  
伸向三明治的手停了下來，他有些慍怒，為什麼芙里妮就是不願意放過他？世界就在她的腳下，她應當去冒險、去做任何她想做的事，而不是一天到晚糾纏他，對他窮追不捨，讓他拖累她的腳步。他已經接受了，就算有百分之八十的機率能夠康復，也還有百分之二十的可能性是他永遠也不會好，永遠站不起來，所有他們共有過的一切都像幻影般破滅。  
  
她現在不用擔心他會將她變成警察的妻子了，他想著，他怎麼能在這種狀況下娶她？  
  
「傑克羅賓森！我需要你幫忙！」  
  
她的語調焦急不已。  
  
明明知道那是她用來操控他的手段，就像塞進排氣管的絲襪，或是在旅店房間門外大喊著要去赴一個危險的約，他的心臟依舊猛然縮緊，他還沒有忘記在報紙上看見她死訊的時候，他的世界彷彿在頃刻間熔毀，所有的事物都褪去色彩和形狀，只剩下模糊的影子。他也無法忘記在沙漠中，她差一點就要被流沙吞噬，縱使他極力伸長，也勾不到她的手。  
  
他差一點就要失去她，現在卻不得不將她推開。  
  
「我不認為我能提供任何協助，費雪小姐。」他的聲音沙啞，彷彿有誰掐住他的喉嚨。  
  
傑克將輪椅停在門後，高燒讓他的大腦昏昏沉沉，芙里妮就在這扇門之外，只要他伸手，就能觸碰她，但是他不行。  
  
「我真的需要你的協助，傑克。」她聽起來委屈又無辜，貼在門板上對他說話，「我被燙傷了，很痛，需要上藥。麥克很忙、小桃現在做什麼都不方便、珍又不在家，你能幫我嗎？」  
  
「你可以請亞伯特和賽西爾幫忙。」  
  
「……我被燙傷的地方是大腿，順帶一提，是內側。」她補充說明，「如果這樣你也不介意我找他們幫忙的話。」  
  
該死，他當然介意。他不懷疑全墨爾本還有成千上百個醫療人員可以幫芙里妮治療她的燙傷，甚至她可以到任何一家藥房，找到治療燙傷的特效藥，都會比她一路從大宅開車過來還要近多了。  
  
她知道他無法丟下她不管。  
  
「妳非得這樣說不可。」  
  
帶著怒氣打開門，他以為會看到笑得像隻柴郡貓的芙里妮，因為她又再一次打敗他，讓事情順著她的意發展；卻只看見她滿臉擔憂和脆弱，明亮的藍色眼睛中含著淚水，彷彿像是……害怕失去他。  
  
「他們說你狀況不好。」  
  
「他們？」他皺了皺眉，想起自己是坐計程車從醫院回來的，似乎所有人都幫著她通風報信，包括他自己的下屬和那兩個左派佬。「噢，當然了，是強森先生和葉慈先生。」  
  
推著輪椅離開門邊，傑克從櫃子裡找到簡易的醫藥箱，裡面的藥品還夠應付尋常的狀況，只要不是太嚴重。他的胸口再次感到刺痛，不確定手的顫抖是因為發燒還是想到心愛的女人受傷。  
  
他抬起頭，芙里妮仍站在門邊，像是那裡有一條隱形的邊界，沒有他的允許她無法進入。他嘆了口氣，再一次體認到已經否認過無數次、也不得不承認無數次的事實：就算那裡有一條界線，他也不在意她總是毫無懼色和歉意地踏進來，只有當她躊躇不前，滿懷對他的愧疚時，他才覺得無法承受。  
  
「我以為妳需要我的幫忙？」  
  
她在他面前的扶手椅坐下，白色的百褶裙上有一塊新添上去的污漬。  
  
「把腳抬起來。」  
  
她異常乖順地脫下高跟鞋，輕輕踩在他的膝蓋上，裙擺向大腿根處滑動，露出她的吊帶和絲襪。他顫抖著手，極盡可能以羽毛般的輕柔脫下她的絲襪，生怕任何過多的力道都會讓她疼痛，她的曲線展露在他的面前，小巧的指甲上塗著淡紅色的指甲油。他的手掌滑過她光滑的小腿肚，感覺到她微微瑟縮，他在膝蓋上落下一吻，安撫她，注意到靠近膝蓋處的大腿內側的確有一塊紅腫的痕跡，在她白皙的皮膚上特別顯眼。  
  
「傑克……」  
  
「噓……」  
  
他用生理食鹽水將紗布浸濕，輕敷在傷口上，然後才看向她。他已經躲著她將近一週了，狠下心完全不睬理她，他以為她會知難而退，但芙里妮費雪向來是勇往直前的女人。她看起來過得不好，黑眼圈，臉頰消瘦了些，那種專屬於她的飛揚神采黯淡下來，更不要說那雙淺藍色的眼眸仍濕潤著。  
  
「怎麼受傷的？」  
  
「熱紅茶。」  
  
他在她的膝蓋落下第二個吻，將發燙的臉頰貼在她微涼的皮膚上，混沌的腦子裡暫時無法去想別的事，她受傷了，這件事足以佔據他所有的注意力。他閉上眼睛，鼻尖只能聞到她的香氣，昂貴的法國香水，還有她，總是聞起來像是初夏吹來的一陣驟風，卻也馥郁如一朵正在盛開的玫瑰。  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「因為他們說你看起來不太對勁，甚至沒嘲諷伯特向你宣傳共產主義。」  
  
她的手輕撫著他的臉頰，從額頭、眉毛、顴骨到下顎的線條，這是她親吻他的方式，她會將吻落在這些地方，留下柔軟的觸感，他會為此嘆息。  
  
「你在發燒，傑克。」  
  
他在紅腫的區塊抹上一層薄薄的藥膏，俐落地包紮起來，從旁邊拉過一張擱腳凳，讓她能將受傷的腿在上面放平。他收拾好醫藥箱，將輪椅往後退幾步，無法直視她擱在凳子上的裸足，以及因為裙襬沒拉好裸露出的一大片春光。  
  
「妳應該離開了。」  
  
熱度似乎又開始升高，他感覺到背後冒起冷汗，昨夜的疼痛也慢慢攀爬上來，再過幾分鐘，或許他就會支持不住。他深吸一大口氣，企圖讓空氣帶走一些發熱的不適感，但他只覺得天旋地轉，逐漸失去對方向的定位。  
  
「為什麼我應該離開，傑克？」  
  
「妳……請妳離開，費雪小姐。」  
  
他抿緊嘴唇，板起一張臉，故意用姓氏稱呼她，只有他們彼此才知道稱呼傳達了多少訊息，假裝沒看見她受傷的表情。  
  
她卻朝他走來。  
  
「傑克！」  
  
突然之間，所有的聲響都消失，只剩下尖銳的耳鳴，他抓住輪椅的扶手，極力想保持平衡，但抵抗不該存在的疼痛耗盡他所有的力氣，世界進入黑暗，他失去知覺。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
傑克覺得自己大概睡了幾個小時，因為窗外的天色看來暗了下來，只剩下最後一點餘暉貼近地平線。他睡得很好，比起昨天晚上更加安穩，或許是自受傷後最平穩的一次睡眠，醒來之後惱人的疼痛已經消失，彷彿不曾存在過，熱度也下降不少。喉嚨很乾，有種發燒過後的緊縮感。  
  
連續幾晚無法入睡的混沌狀態已經解除，他覺得思緒又能回復到平常。  
  
「你看起來好多了，傑克。」  
  
她的聲音從身旁傳來，他轉向她的方向，芙里妮側躺在雙人床的另一側，朝著他，手掌撐著頭，看起來慵懶而且睡眼惺忪……只穿著襯衣裙。他努力回想失去意識前發生了什麼事，他幫芙里妮的燙傷擦藥，因為發燒而神智不清、克制不住自己親吻了她的膝蓋，他要芙里妮離開……無論是哪一件事，都不能解釋為何他現在躺在自己床上、換好了睡衣，然後芙里妮只穿著半透明的襯衣裙躺在他的身邊。  
  
他以為自己可以理性思考，像面對案件一樣抽絲剝繭，理出讓計畫徹底走樣的時間點，事實上他的大腦一片混亂，猶如被野火肆虐過的森林，他甚至找不出適合的問句和脈絡——芙里妮費雪就是他混亂的根源。  
  
他疏遠她，為什麼現在她卻在他的床上？  
  
「誰幫我換上睡衣的？」  
  
好不容易找回語言能力，他只能非常不適切地問出這句話。  
  
傑克有種即視感，他不可自拔地想起他們策劃好的第一次晚餐約會，那個邀約從一張精緻的手寫邀請卡開始，因為來自芙里妮，所以這種老派的邀請顯得特別珍貴。他買了一條新領帶，將手邊的案件趕在傍晚六點之前清空，正對著他辦公室的玻璃門像個青春期的學生調整領帶時，從大宅打來的電話告訴他取消了他們的晚餐約會。  
  
他不知道她取消約會是因為她的父親來訪，因此當第二次晚餐約會，他一個人被晾在客廳快三個鐘頭時，嫉妒心成為迫不及待啄破蛋殼的雛鳥，讓他喝下太多酒，並在她終於出現時像個妒婦般喋喋不休，隔天早上從她的床上醒來，他覺得羞愧又帶著怒意，對於自己吐露太多心事和莫名被換上一件嶄新的睡衣這點，全然推到她的頭上。  
  
「當然是我。」她對他挑眉，語氣裡有不容忽視的甜蜜，然後又不甘不願地補充，「還有朗恩太太。她本來很擔心你，願意延長工作時間，留下來看顧直到你醒來為止。但我跟她分享了擔任戰地護士的經驗，她很樂意將這個任務交付給我。她提到你吃過麥克開的退燒藥了，所以讓你好好休息就可以。」  
  
他覺得自己仍處在相當驚嚇的狀態而無法組織言語，但或許疑問都寫在臉上，因為她接著解釋現在的狀況：「看顧病人很累，傑克，我有點睏，而你的床看起來遠比那裡的扶手椅來得舒適。」  
  
遇上芙里妮費雪，無法預測她的行為是常態，他在過去的經驗中已學得夠多。  
  
「妳就是不肯聽我的話，對嗎？」  
  
他啞然失笑，對於自己至今還會問出如此愚蠢的話感到荒謬。  
  
「你還是想擺脫我嗎？」  
  
她咬著下唇，揚起下巴，一副不在意的樣子。  
  
「芙里妮，」他嘆了口氣，沒辦法繼續用姓氏稱呼她，也沒辦法繼續假裝他們十分疏遠，不曾愛撫過對方的每一寸肌膚、見識過對方最柔軟的樣子。「我會拖累妳，總有一天妳會厭倦，最終決定把我甩在某個角落，而我只能在那個角落裡慢慢腐爛。」  
  
「傑克，親愛的，你放棄舞台劇真是讓人遺憾。」  
  
她不把他的話當一回事，而他挫敗地不知道該怎麼說才能讓她接受，他像是被綁在駱駝後被拖著跑，完全沒辦法掌控他們之間的對話。他曾經可以做得更好。他不想看著自己陷入那種悲慘的境地，更不願意眼睜睜看著自己成為她的負擔。  
  
「芙里妮，我現在甚至沒辦法娶妳！」  
  
「你反正是辦不到了，畢竟我是個已婚的女人。」  
  
不，他並不真的想要娶她，他要的不是這個。他要的只是一個象徵，證明他對她來說比任何人都重要，證明她的心已經屬於他。他不介意她想用一輩子的時間去拯救全世界，或是像個野孩子一樣，隨意嫁給某個大君還是某國的王子，他要的是她愛他，光是這點就已經足夠。  
  
「我不需要娶妳。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「我不需要娶妳，只需要妳的心，因為天知道妳已經擁有我的了。」  
  
他低聲說，聲音因為緊張而顫抖，吐出每一個字都是如此艱難。早在他意識到自己的心意之前，他就已經把心給她了；他假裝不在意那些圍繞在她身邊的男人，假裝不在意自己對她並不特別，假裝不在意他們總在調情和親吻卻不曾明說對彼此的愛意，他願意因為那句「來追我」而追隨她到每個不曾踏足的異國，只要她的心是他的。  
  
在從墨爾本到倫敦的航班上，他考慮過自己究竟該以什麼樣的身份和角色參加她的追悼會，卻得不出結論。他明知道他們之間擁有獨特的默契與連繫，卻還是如此不安和畏懼，像在一座巨大的迷宮中尋找出口，不確定在她內心的天秤中，屬於他的砝碼有多少重量？  
  
等待的每一秒都是如此難熬，她望著他，在逐漸昏暗的房間中，顏色變得深沉。她靠過來，趴在他的胸口上，發硬的乳尖挑逗著他，嘴角勾起甜蜜的笑意，彷彿他問了個既天真又傻氣的問題。  
  
「我很早以前就給你了，傑克，就算現在也沒有改變。」她輕聲說，「作為一個警探你實在察覺得不多。」  
  
她主動向前親吻他，首先是點到為止的碰觸，但很快就不滿足於此，他們的呼吸變得沉重，迷失在無數的親吻之中，每一個吻都帶著蜂蜜般的甜味，以及威士忌的芳醇；每一個吻都像是第一個吻，帶有觸電般的癢麻，對彼此的嘴唇既熟悉又陌生。  
  
他看著跨坐在他身上的芙里妮，半透明的襯衣裙讓她的曲線若隱若現，她的小手開始解起睡衣上的鈕扣，他突然覺得慌張。  
  
「芙里妮，妳知道我現在……對吧？」  
  
「但你是個擁有許多技能的男人，傑克。」  
  
她執起他的手，親吻他的手指，從指腹到掌心。  
  
她的聲音充滿渴望。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
遠方的天空泛起亮白色的光，然後是充滿透明感的淺藍，雲層邊緣有一抹橘黃色的渲染。新的一天又開始了，傑克看向蜷曲著睡在一旁的芙里妮，忍不住伸手觸碰她沉靜的眉眼，沒有比現在更加寧靜的時刻。他拉過毛毯，蓋住她光裸的肩膀，和遍佈瘀痕的頸項。他套上睡衣遮掩同樣充滿痕跡的上半身，盡可能小心翼翼地將自己挪動到床邊的輪椅上。  
  
時間已經不算早了，他還有一通重要的電話要打。  
  
「柯林斯，是我。對，上次的那個案件，如果你還是覺得有困難，我或許可以提供一些意見。」  
  



End file.
